Nunca más
by Adigium21
Summary: Después de un tiempo, Draco ha comprendido que fue un error sufrir por Potter. Y comprende que lo que necesita es venganza... "Nunca más te amaré". Songfic. Continuación de mi fic original "Te amo".


**Notas de autor:**

Bueno, hola de nuevo… Sí, ahora les traigo algo original… Como algunos sabrán, entré a un concurso en un foro, y escribí una pequeña viñeta… Pero, al estar oyendo mi música, estas ideas comenzaron a tomar forma en mi cabeza… Entonces, digamos que esta es una continuación de "Te amo".

Me basé en la canción "Never Again", de Kelly Clarkson, así como en el video de la canción…

_¿Qué? Un songfic… Irá contra la ley…_

Espero que no…

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes de Harry Potter, ni la canción de Clarkson me pertenecen. Potter es de JK Rowling e intuyo que la canción es de Sony BMG…

Bueno, a lo que vamos…

* * *

**Nunca más**

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green_

_I hope when you're in bed with her, you think in me_

_I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well_

_Could you tell, by the flames that burn your words?_

Aún recuerdo el día en el que llegó el diario _El Profeta_, anunciando que contraerías nupcias. Cómo olvidarlo. Aún puedo ver los ojos de la Weasley, su sonrisa de suficiencia. Yo sabía que estaba burlándose de mí. Sin embargo, eso no significaría que yo le daría el gusto de verme derrotado. Desde ese día, mi cabeza no ha dejado de darle vueltas al asunto. Estoy casi seguro que piensas en mí, cuando tratas de follar con ella. Tú mismo lo dijiste: Ninguna mujer había logrado excitarte como yo lo hice.

Claro, yo no deseo el mal. Ya no es mi estilo. He decidido mantener un perfil bajo, ahora que estoy en la mira de los periodistas. ¿Acaso esperas que te desee lo mejor? Jamás. Dije que te amaba, que te amaría para siempre. Sin embargo, me he vuelto loco. Después de este tiempo logreé entenderlo todo: te burlaste de mí, faltaste a una promesa intrínseca entre nosotros. Lastimaste a un Malfoy. Y te juro, Harry Potter, que cuando alguien lastima a un Malfoy, le va peor. Mucho peor.

—o—o—

_I never read your letter, 'cause I know what you'd say_

_Give me that Sunday school answer_

_Try and make it all okay_

"Tres meses. Tres meses y sigues sin contestar mis cartas. Draco, sé que debes estar furioso, y te entiendo. Pero tienes que entenderme. Los Weasley esperaban esto de mí. No podía fallarles. Son lo más cercano a una familia que tengo. Tú no puedes comprenderlo, porque tienes a ambos padres, pero yo siempre estuve solo. Y, ahora que los tengo a ellos, bien podrían pedirme lo que fuera, y yo lo haría.

Ginny me quiere, estoy seguro. Sé que jamás podré quererla como ella a mí, pero tengo que intentarlo de alguna forma. Esto es lo correcto. Y lo sabes.

Harry."

Cierro la carta con cuidado, y la arrojo a la chimenea, después de haber arrojado un puñado de polvos flú. No entiendo por qué aun no respondes. Al menos, esperaba un vociferador, pero no he recibido correo. Me parece que no alcanzas a entender que esto era lo que debía hacer. Aunque lo nuestro fue especial, no podíamos seguir así.

Draco, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Que tú y yo llegáramos a casarnos? La sociedad no nos dejaría en paz. Y no iba a permitir que pasaras por eso. Suficiente tengo yo con estar bajo la lupa.

Tres meses, y ninguna respuesta.

Tal vez debería ir a checarte, por si las dudas.

—o—o—

_Does it hurt, to know I'll never be there?_

_Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere_

_It was you, who chose to end it like you do_

_I was the last to know_

_You knew exactly what you would do_

_Don't say you simply lost your way_

_She may believe you, but I never will_

_Never again_

Escucho cómo alguien se aparece en el salón. Me apresuro a subir las escaleras. Juro que le lanzaré un _cruciatus _a quien haya osado interrumpirme durante mi trabajo. Cuando llego al primer escalón, te veo frente a mí. De repente, todo el desprecio que he acumulado por ti se borra, y me acerco a ti. Tú sonríes, y eso hace que salga del trance.

MI puño se estrella contra tu mandíbula. Tú caes al suelo, agarrándote el rostro con una mano, y con una expresión herida en el rostro. Siento una increíble satisfacción al verte lastimado. Saco mi varita y me preparo para lanzar la primera maldición que se me ocurra.

Desafortunadamente, las palabras no brotan de mi boca. Me quedo callado.

—¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso? —dices. ¿En serio, Potter? ¿Es tanto tu cinismo?

Me doy la vuelta y camino hacia el sótano de nuevo. Tú te levantas de un salto y me alcanzas. Haces que gire, tomándome de un hombro.

—No puedes irte así. No me des la espalda, Draco.

Suficiente.

—Quita tus asquerosas manos de encima, Potter —escupo—. ¿Crees que puedes venir aquí, después de todo este tiempo, y esperar que no pasara nada? ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Draco, yo solo necesito…

—¡No necesito tus malditas explicaciones, bastardo! ¿Por qué no mejor te vas con tu comadrejilla? Estoy seguro que no ve la hora de volver a tenerte dentro de ella…

Esta vez es tu puño el que trata de chocar con mi mandíbula. Consigo esquivarlo, mientras me agacho. Te lanzo una maldición, que hace que choques contra la pared con fuerza y tú me miras, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Draco, por favor… Mira, tenía que hacerlo. No me quedó de otra. Además, tú sabías que lo nuestro…

Te lanzo un encantamiento silenciador, que tú retiras casi al instante.

—… no tenía futuro. Y tienes que pensar en tu familia.

—O sea, ¿yo solo fui un desliz?

Te quedas callado.

—Escucha, Potter. Más vale que te largues. Podrás engañar a la comadrejilla, pero a mí no. Yo sé la verdad entre nosotros.

Me miras incrédulo.

—¡Lárgate, te digo! —grito, y te empujo hacia la puerta.

—Draco, espera…

Te cierro la puerta en las narices.

Corro hacia mi habitación, donde están todas las cosas que he guardado. Saco tu caja; la caja donde tengo todo lo que olvidaste.

Bajo con ella hasta la cocina, y comienzo a arrojar cosa por cosa a la chimenea. La forma en la que los libros arden me encanta. Las revistas muggles también. La ropa, los zapatos, todo. Las llamas tienen un fulgor dorado.

¿Crees que te creeré? Nunca jamás…

—o—o—

_If she really knows the truth_

_She deserves you_

_A trophy wife, oh how cute_

_Ignorance is bliss_

_But when your day comes, and he's through with you_

_And he'll be through with you_

_You'll get together but alone…_

"La boda se cancela.

Gracias a nuestras confiables fuentes, nos hemos enterado que la boda del siglo entre Harry Potter, el Salvador del Mungo Mágico, y Ginevra Weasley, jugadora estrella de las Holyhead Harpies, ha sido cancelada. Según tenemos entendido, la señorita Weasley descubrió algunas cosas sucias del pasado del señor Potter. En la página 6, encontrarán una entrevista en exclusiva a Ginny Weasley, donde nos explica de las infidelidades de Potter…"

Sonrío con suficiencia. Estoy seguro que la comadrejilla debe estar devastada… Es posible que _alguien _le haya mandado, anónimamente, por supuesto, algunas fotos y algunas cartas comprometedoras de Potter… Cuando uno es mago, puede recuperar casi cualquier cosa, aunque la haya roto y haya dejado los papeles guardados…

Solo quiero que quede claro que yo no lo hice para hacer sufrir a la comadrejilla, aunque sí que lo disfruto… Pero esto solo es el comienzo… La venganza es dulce…

—o—o—

Ya no tengo nada. Desde que los Weasley vieron las cartas que Ginny recibió, perdí a mi única familia. La única que aún habla conmigo es Hermione, pero lo evita porque le causa problemas con Ron. Todos me detestan por haberla engañado, diciéndole que la amaba cuando, en realidad, jamás podré hacerlo.

Sé que lo fue Draco quien mandó las cartas. Nadie podría tenerlas. Esas cartas donde le expresaba mi amor eterno, donde le explicaba las razones por las que lo había dejado. Cómo desearía poder regresar el tiempo y evitar cometer tantas estupideces… Pero ya no puedo vivir aquí en Londres. No con toda la gente mirándome y hablando mal de mí. La entrevista de Ginny vino a joderme más de lo que imaginaba. Yo mismo me causé esto, y debo afrontar las consecuencias. Creo que será mejor viajar por medios muggles…

—o—o—

_Never again will I hear you_

_Never again will I miss you_

_Never again will I fall to you_

_Never_

_Never again will I kiss you_

_Never again will I want to_

_Never again will I love you_

_Never_

"Draco, sé que tú provocaste esto…

No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto. Pensé que me amabas… Tú mismo me lo juraste. ¿Cómo te atreviste, infeliz? Te expliqué que esto era por nuestro bien, que no habría problemas con esto. Pero, ahora todo ha terminado… ¿Qué esperabas, haciendo esto? ¿Que regresara contigo? Draco, ya no puedo regresar contigo… ¿Cómo podrías aceptarme? He hecho cosas malas, y ahora las estoy pagando. Hasta ahora lo comprendo.

Perdóname."

Pero, el perdón no es suficiente, Potter.

Vuelvo a doblar el pergamino y lo guardo en un cofre pequeño. ¿Crees que todo ha terminado? Lo siento, pero todo apenas comienza…

Me enteré que te estás yendo de la ciudad, y ahora no podría llegar en mejor momento…

Entro a la habitación adjunta al sótano. El ritual ya está preparado… La magia negra siempre ha servido para los propósitos de magos lastimados. O magos infelices. O desgraciados. Rayos, sigo siendo muy egocéntrico, me describo aunque no quiera.

Saco una daga de mi bolsillo y comienzo el corte en mi mano porque, como todos saben, la sangre es esencial. Comienzo el cántico:

—_Spectrum projectis_. _Spectrum projectis. Spectrum projectis… _(1)

—o—o—

Llego al aeropuerto con antelación. Mi vuelo aún no parte… Me costó trabajo escoger un destino, pero creo que Estados Unidos es una buena idea. Todos allá aman a los británicos. Estoy en la sala de espera.

—_Harry… Harry… Harry…_

¿Tu voz? ¿Por qué estoy escuchando tu voz? Repaso mis alrededores con la mirada. De repente, veo una cabeza rubia. ¿Viniste? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? Un momento… Estás demasiado lejos como para haberte oído tan claro. Me levanto para llegar hasta donde estás. Desapareces. Me detengo en seco. Estamos en un lugar muggle. Me siento de nuevo. Al momento, se sienta junto a mí un hombre. Juro que puedo ver tu cara, tu cabello. Me volteo y le hablo.

—Hola, Harry…

Grito. Me levanto de un salto. ¿Qué diablos?

—Señor, ¿se siente usted bien? —me dices. Ya no eres rubio, y tus ojos son azules, no grises… No contesto. Me acerco hacia una azafata. Rubia.

—Disculpe, ¿el sanitario? —le pregunto.

—Harry, si quieres yo te llevo —me contesta la azafata de ojos grises. ¿QUÉ?

—¿A qué estás jugando, Malfoy? —te digo—. Te ves ridículo…

—Señor, le exijo que me suelte… Si no lo hace, llamaré a Seguridad —dices… Tus ojos han cambiado. Negros… Comienzo a hiperventilar…

Corro hacia el baño. Algo muy extraño está pasando…

—Harry, tranquilo, aquí estoy…

—Harry, ven, vamos a casa…

—Harry, te amo…

Me encierro en un compartimiento en el baño. ¿Por qué te veo por todos lados? ¿Qué diablos hiciste, maldito?

Me rocío el rostro en el lavabo. Cuando alzo la mirada, estás tú. Me sonríes, pero hay algo raro en tu mirada. Algo… no natural.

—Harry… —dices.

Yo no puedo hablar. Bajo de nuevo la mirada y, al alzar la cabeza, ya no estás.

Me estoy volviendo loco…

—Harry, detrás de ti.

Volteo una vez más. Trato de tocarte, para ver que eres real, pero salgo despedido… Tienes tu varita en la mano.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

—Nada, Harry… Tú mismo lo dijiste… Tú te lo causaste, y ahora debes pagar las consecuencias…

—¿Qué quieres de mí, maldita sea?

Sonríes con suficiencia.

—Que sufras… Que sufras como he sufrido yo. Que te duela y que te sientas morir…

Trato de acercarme de nuevo, y vuelvo a chocar contra la pared del baño.

—¡MALFOY, YA! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ya arruinaste mi vida lo suficiente!

—¿Crees que esto es suficiente? Tú me mataste por dentro… Esto no es nada…

Me levanto y arremeto contra ti. Cuando trato de derribarte, te esfumas en el aire y yo choco contra el lavabo. Caigo al suelo, con la frente abierta. Los grifos están abiertos, y siento cómo el agua comienza a mojarme. Mi sangre tiñe el líquido y se esparce.

Veo tu cara una última vez, encima de mí.

—Nunca más te amaré…

—o—o—

"Nuestras fuentes confirman que el señor Harry Potter, de 25 años, ha sido ingresado de forma permanente a la sala Janus Thickey, en el hospital San Mungo. El Sanador en jefe, Michael Jenkinson, declaró a los reporteros de _El Profeta_:

—_El señor Potter fue afectado con una maldición oscura muy antigua. La llaman "El Espíritu que Ronda". El señor Potter cree que Draco Malfoy, el ex mortífago, está donde sea que voltea… Incluso interactúa con él… Estos episodios psicóticos afectan mucho al señor Potter y, eventualmente, terminarán acabando con él. No hay una cura para dicha maldición. Es más que obvio que Malfoy quería dañar en verdad al señor Potter…_

Hasta ahora, los aurores no han encontrado a Malfoy, ex mortífago prófugo."

Cualquiera diría que mi sonrisa es maniaca, pero yo prefiero pensar que es de satisfacción.

_Nunca más te amaré…_

* * *

(1) De acuerdo, soy un inculto en el latín, así que no tengo idea si lo que escribí tiene sentido… Pero, supongan que significa "proyecto al espíritu", o algo así, ¿vale?

* * *

¡Críticas constructivas, por favor! Me servirán mucho…

Hasta la próxima.

**Adigium21**


End file.
